


Ride home

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Accidentally called your number, drunk, asking for a ride and you actually came."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride home

Luke knew how the night was going to end, because it was always the same when he went out with Mikey, but he went out anyway. Michael had burst through his bedroom door into the kitchen ready for the day and telling Luke that the two of them were going to party that night.

That’s how Luke finds himself slightly stumbling out of a club downtown with the music dulling as the door falls shut behind him. He tries to pull his phone out of his pocket and after three tries he’s finally able to. He pulls the keypad up to type in Calum’s number. He picks up on the third ring.

“Hello?”

“CAL! Can you pick me up? I don’t know where Mikey went. I think he took someone home. Or went home with someone. I think. Maybe.” Luke took a very long pause. So long that the person on the other end of the line started talking to him.

“Umm, I don’t want to be rude, but I don’t know who you are or who Cal is. Maybe Mikey, but I think maybe not.”

Luke laughs. “You’re funny Cal. It’s Luke. You told me to call when I wanted to come home.”

“Okay, Luke, I’m still not Cal. My name’s Ashton.”

“That’s a funny thing to call yourself.”

Luke heard the man sigh. “Where are you Luke?”

“Out the front of The SepticEye downtown.”

“And you need a ride home?”

“Pretty please, that’s why you told me to call you.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in ten minutes. Don’t move.”

“Yes, sir.” Luke smiled sleepily as he shoved his phone back into his pocket ungracefully.

Nine minutes later a car that looked nothing like Calum’s pulled up in front of him and a man with honey colored hair stepped out. He walked over to Luke with a soft smile on his face.

“Are you Luke?”

“Yes.” He answered slowly. “Who are you?”

“I’m Ashton. You called me ten minutes ago needing a ride. You thought I was someone called Cal though.”

Luke stared at him blankly for a moment before letting out a quiet ‘oh.’ Ashton was still smiling at him.

“Do you still need a ride?”

“How do I know you’re not going to kill me and leave me in a back ally?”

“You’re being awful smart for being drunk.”

“I’m not drunk; I’m tipsy enough that I can’t drive. You didn’t answer my question.”

“If I was wouldn’t I have done it by now? Besides I’m pretty sure I’m friends with your Mikey and he wouldn’t take too kindly to that.”

Luke watched him with squinted eyes before he nodded and got in the car. “I’ll put up a fight; they’ll know it was you.”

“Good to know Blondie, but I think you’ll be alright.”

Luke nodded again then gave Ashton his address. Ashton’s face lit up when he heard it.

“Now I know it’s the same Mikey. I’ve partied with him a few times. Little bit taller than me, blue hair, looks like a kitten, in love with his best friend?”

“That’s him! Oh my god, I thought I was the only one who saw the way he looked at him!”

Ashton laughed a laugh that came from the soul. “Dude, all he does when he’s pissed is talk about how amazing he is. Calum did this or that. Calum told me this joke, he's so funny. _Ash he’s so in love with dogs. I want to buy him a dog._ I wouldn’t let him though and he thanked me the next morning.”

Luke was laughing so hard there were tears falling down his face. “That sounds like them.”

“Well, here we are. “ Ashton said as he stopped in front of Luke’s building. “Will you be okay walking up by yourself?”

“I should be, yeah.” Luke answered as he climbed out of the car. “Thanks for the ride and you know, not killing me.”

“You’re very welcome. I’ll see you around Blondie.”

Luke smiled softly. “I hope so.”

Ashton returned the look, making sure Luke got inside the building safely before he drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they sweet? Yes, Mike totally went home and hooked up with Calum and I'm sorry for Luke not sounding drunk, I was going more for Can't Drive then Doesn't Know My Own Name. Also don't get in the car with strangers, kids, it's not safe. Anyway, let me know what you thought and as always I hang out on tumblr @storylover1 and I never say no to talking about my OTPs


End file.
